The Littlest Mage
by The Lilacgirl
Summary: Mia loves her Anders very much and she does not care what anyone says about it. Being a Warden wasn't anything she expected it to be, but as long as he was with her she was happy. *Fun little story, straight from the crazy corners of my mind.*


A/N: Well, there is a funny story behind this little lady. I'm not going to explane here cause it will take far to much room, but I hope you enjoy this crazy little bit of my mage, and her interesting personality. She is such fun to write and maybe we'll see more of her later? I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it.

* * *

><p>Mia wandered through the halls of the Keep humming quietly to herself, the soft clip of her shoes echoing through the corridors. She felt content enough but wanted to go outside and enjoy the day. Warden Commander Alistair had suggested she take the day for herself after her two long weeks of mucking around the Deeproads.<p>

She, like most, hated the Deeproads. The smell was horrible and the darkspawn that filled the area reminded her of mutant babies with bad teeth that oozed everywhere, and she really wanted none of that.

Zevran had told her once that if she was not careful down there the darkspawn would sneak up on her while she slept and steal her shinies. She would not like that one little bit she warned him. Mia smiled at the thought of Zevran. He was always kind to her, giving her such good advice. He was a good friend.

Stepping out of the cool dim recesses of the Keep, the warmth of the day bathed her as the sun glinted off her golden locks. She glanced around the yard at the people working and felt a wave of relief at all the familiar faces. She was happy for the first time, seeing these people as the family she'd never had in the tower.

Anders had been her family then but he was never there long enough before he would be off on his adventures. She loved her Anders. He was always so good to her. Frowning, her grey eyes scanned the area once more.

Mia realized she hadn't seen Anders since she had returned last night and she wished to ask him to come to town with her. She needed to buy food for her turtles and it wouldn't do for her to go to the pond to pick through the muck.

Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip. She spotted Nathaniel who was preparing one of the wardens steeds to ride. Beaming, she flitted her way over to him and slipped in beside him.

Nathaniel's brows furrowed as he looked down at the small framed mage, for as fragile as she seemed, he knew the little woman could be dangerous if the mood struck her.

"Mia..."

"Nate!" She grinned, running her hand lightly up the horse's neck as it nickered softly at the mage. "So soft," she whispered.

"Is there something you need? Or did you come over to pet the horse?"

"I need..." Mia said thoughtfully, her grey eyes scanning over Nathaniel her face scrunched as if deep in thought. "Oh yes! Have you seen Anders? I have not seen him since I got back. I would very much like to find him."

"Oh, I saw him about twenty minutes ago. He said he was going to see the smith about something. I didn't ask," he said eyeing Mia warily.

"The smithy? How odd.. Thank you Nate, and have a pleasant day doing what ever it is you were doing with the horse." She grinned and slipped away as quickly as she had come.

Mia made her way across from the stables. Before she had arrived here, she'd been told there had been an attack on the keep and the layout was now different from then. She now had to go extra distance to the smithy than she would have before.

She thought it was strange but never told Alistair for fear of hurting his feelings. Alistair was very sweet that way, and she would not like to hurt her friend's feelings over something as silly as where the blacksmith was located.

As she approached the door to the smithy she heard a familiar laugh peal from inside, that made her heart sing. It was her Anders for sure, although she still did not know what he would need a smith for; it wasn't like he wore armor or needed a blade.

She opened the door to see Anders standing near the blacksmith where he was grinning and chatting with him. She noted a small shiny bauble was pinched between his fingers. She liked baubles, and this one looked even more shiny than most. He was indeed lucky to find something so nice!

Mia's gaze flitted from the bauble, up to Anders' honey brown eyes. As he took notice of her, his expression lit up, his smile wide as he quickly slipped the tiny ring into the pocket of his robes.

Mia noticed Anders robes, and her heart froze. Heart racing, her anger bubbled up, making her head feel as if it would explode off her neck. She glared at him as his step faltered and his expression fell, becoming wary.

Clearing his throat, Anders walked carefully over to her, unsure if he should speak as Mia glared at him heatedly. He knew that look and it wasn't a good one, he would have to tread lightly.

"Ah, Mia, are you okay?" He asked, preparing himself, incase a fire ball came flying at his head.

"Do I look okay to you?" She scowled at him.

"No, you don't, that's why I'm asking love, what's wrong?"

She growled pointing at Anders. "YOU! You're what's wrong... how could you!"

"How could I what?" Anders eyes widened and he took a small step back.

Lashing out, she grabbed Anders by the shoulders, and yanked him towards her hard, her fists full of feathers. "THIS, how could you do this?"

"Hey, I just bought this robe yesterday, you're ruining it!"

She gasped, "SO you admit it? You're a monster!"

"Admit what? What in the bloody maker are you going on about, Mia!"

She sobbed, pressing the feathers to her face. "How can the turtles fly up to their nests if you pulled out all their feathers?"

Realization sinks in and Anders let out a heavy sigh. "You've been talking to Zevran again haven't you?"

"Maybe." she squeaked.

"You do realize he's teasing you?"

"You lie! He would never do that, he told me you would say that, and he said that you would try and tell me that the mice in the keep aren't planning a rebellion either."

"What!... I... really need to have a talk with him," he murmured, hanging his head. "Listen Mia, love, it's alright. These aren't real feathers," he lied. It was better than her wrath if she knew other the truth.

"They aren't?" she squeaked again.

"No, they aren't. You know I wouldn't hurt your turtles now don't you?" He said softly, sliding his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look into her stormy grey eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry, my love. I should have known better," she said softly.

Relief flooded Anders as he smiled down at her. Leaning down, he kissed the tip of her nose lightly, and her face lit up. It made his heart skip a beat the way she looked at him. No one had ever looked at him with such unwavering love and devotion.

"I missed you," she whispered, nuzzling his chin with her nose.

"I've missed you too, my heart," Anders said affectionately, bringing his mouth down on hers, kissing her gently and made his heart race. Even though this little mage of his wasn't quite all there sometimes, she was truly the purest soul he had ever met, and she would give everything to protect him, and gave him her whole heart.

"Come on, lets go back to your room and you can tell me all about your adventures in the Deeproads," he smiled lovingly, his hand still deep in his pocket as his finger traced the gold ring he hid there.

"I would like that," Mia beamed, pulling Anders along by the arm back to the Keep. "Oh! just so you know, don't laugh when you see Oghren," she quipped.

"Oh? do I want to know?"

"Oh yes, you do. He has no hair, I set his head on fire," she said, sticking her chest out proudly.

"Wah, why?" Anders boggled.

"He called you a bad name, and I told him not to call my Anders names," she scowled. "He laughed at me." Mia's gaze grew hard. "But I healed him afterwards so he's fine... just hairless."

Anders pulled her close against his side as they walked, "That's my girl" he whispered kissing the top of her head lovingly. This is why he wanted to marry her. Of that he had no doubt.


End file.
